Vreedle Brothers
The Vreedle Brothers, Octagon and Rhomboid, are a duo of dimwitted and trigger-happy Vreedle clones who first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force. History Alien Force Octagon was first mentioned in Kevin's Big Score. They first appeared in Vreedle, Vreedle, where they were hired by Baz-l to return Ship to him. As Julie didn't trust them and wanted to keep Ship anyway, they started turning violent, causing Ben to attack them. After Ben won the tribunal upon appealing to Judge Domstol, Baz-l tried to stop the Vreedle brothers only to be shot by Rhomboid after he learned he was no longer going to pay them (though he regenerated a few minutes afterwards). Ben and Kevin managed to fend them off which sent them running. In Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers return to claim a powerful device known only as the Naljian Destructor (it appears to have similar powers to Ship, since it, too, can create a robotic version of what ever it sees; however, unlike Ship, it can copy anything upon sight instead of only being able to turn into already mechanical objects upon contact) and try to sell it to the highest bidder. They managed to take the Naljian Destructor and adapted to their way of causing destruction. When the Naljian Destructor starts acting on its own, the Vreedle Brothers returned it to Earth to cause destruction there before attempting to escape. However the Naljian Destructor shoots an energy beam at the fleeing Vreedle Brothers' ship, which destroys it. However, despite their confirmed destruction, the Vreedles' return in the Con of Rath (after Kevin's "old friend" Argit informs them Ben, Kevin and Gwen are in possession of Tiffin). When asked how they survived the explosion, Octagon reveals they have been destroyed in previous explosions (stating it happens to them a lot), and Rhomboid accidentally reveals the Vreedles are all clones created by their parents, who created multiple clones of them using an expired "cloning kit" (Rhomboid also said that the "Clones" created with that kit were considered to be "spoiled", meaning the Vreedle Bros. are basically defective clones), before Octagon is forced to remind him that that information is of a "private family matter". They then try to kidnap Tiffin and hold him for ransom, but upon seeing Ben as Rath, they are forced to hire every alien in the space reststop on the spot to help them. They are defeated and thrown into the vacuum of space, where they eventually died or somebody picked them up. They appear to know Kevin's old partner, the porcupine alien Argit, who apparently owes them money. Argit tries to pay back his debt by providing them with information on the Tiffin and earlier in the series by selling off the Rust Bucket to them bit by bit. Ultimate Alien Another set of Vreedle clones are featured in The Enemy of My Enemy, where they have apparently turned over a new leaf and are in training at the Plumbers' Academy, under the threat of "getting whacked again" by their father. However, their grades were so low that their father hired Argit to infiltrate the academy and change their test scores, so that they could graduate. When Ultimate Kevin attacked, the Vreedles tried to help by using a nuclear bomb against him, unaware that the device would kill everyone in the vicinity including themselves. After Kevin left, the Vreedles were ordered by Coronach to personally detain Argit for his various crimes. Despite their attempt to turn over a new leaf, they are soon returned to their criminal ways by their mother Ma Vreedle in The Mother of All Vreedles. Here they help their mother in her plot to drain the earth's salt water oceans to create 300-400 billion Pretty Boy Vreedles. Gwen eventually convinced them to return to their Plumber ways and they in turn convince their mother to come in peacefully (albeit howling mad). They also request that the team keep quiet about their involvement in their mother's actions. Omniverse After an incident in which the brothers accidentally destroyed the Academy's ammunitions dump and the academy itself, the pair were moved out of the Plumbers and were once again made wanted fugitives in the universe. Rook mentioned that incident and held a grudge against them since they destroyed the academy, Rook had to take his Plumber exams in a temporary trailer on an asteroid. They later appeared in the episode So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, where they were exploring a derelict ship to scavenge it for weaponry they could find but were captured by Ben and Rook Blonko. With the added help of Argit, the brothers helped Ben secure the ship against the Incurseans. While hunting the Incurseans, they ran into Argit whom they made hand over the Anihilaarg and then escaped to Earth. Ben, Rook and the Incurseans with a hostage Argit gave chase in their respective ships, the Incurseans shot down both Ben and the Vreedles and in the resulting dog pile for the dooms day device accidentally set it off. Due to the nature of Alien X's reconstruction of the Universe, the brothers believed the device was a mere dud and destroyed it before leaving peacefully. In Special Delivery, the Vreedles are first seen in the Psyphon's auction for the Dwarf Star and then in company Zombozo, Fistrick, Sunder, Tummyhead, Trumbipulor, Psyphon, Vulkanus and Fistina joined to defeat Ben and get the star but are defeated by Humungousaur. They return in O Mother, Where Art Thou?, where they are first seen robbing the museum. They were killed by an explosion caused by a device Rhomboid intended to use on Ben and Rook. Their clones respawn in Undertown, where they join their family for dinner. In Vreedlemania, they joined Sandra Tennyson, Ben, and Rook for a family dinner with Ma Vreedle. At one point, a Krakken attacked and the Vreedle Brothers, along with the Pretty Boys, attacked the Krakken under their mother's orders. Eventually, Sceles appeared and calmed down the Krakken and the Vreedle Brothers were surprised to see their father again. After Pa Vreedle gave Ma Vreedle a piece of Taydenite and accepted him back, the Vreedle Brothers were touched to have their father in their lives again. Soon, the Vreedle Family started to wreck havok in Bellwood and the Vreedle Brothers were seen at a gas station stealing candy. The Vreedle Brothers hope to impress their mother with the stolen candy but they felt outshined by Parry who was stealing an entire gas truck. Pa Vreedle soon confronted them and told they were made from a bad batch of clones and they are basically hopeless. However, he did told them not to give up and walk off. As the Vreedle Brothers felt touched their father gave them advice, it turns out he stole their favorite blasters. Octagon then suggested he and Rhomboid steal something more valuable and they head to the museum. The Vreedle Brothers are seen wheeling a cannon and they fire it that hits a sign right over Sandra. Fortunately, Ma Vreedle saved Sandra before the sign could crush her. Later, Ma Vreedle told everyone to head back to her house wondering where Pa Vreedle is. It turns out that Pa Vreedle was after Ma Vreedle's supply to Taydenite all along and the Vreedle Brothers are surprised by this. Pa Vreedle left with Sceles and Parry but when he acciently blew up their supply of Taydenite again, the Vreedle Brothers commented on how their father blows things up well. Powers and Abilities The Vreedle Brothers are physically weaker than most of Ben's enemies and appear to be a little stronger than a normal human. However they make up for this with a large arsenal of advanced alien weapons, tech, and gear. They have a (self-admitted) tendency to blow things up (causing property damage), which results in them having numerous run-ins with the law. The Vreedle Brothers are in fact clones created by their parents using an "expired cloning kit".Con of Rath This gives the Vreedles a form of semi-immortality, meaning every time they are killed, another "set" of Vreedle clones will take their place. They have been killed by explosions several times in the past.Octagon Vreedle Each "set" of clones appear to retain most if not all the memories of the previous "set". Due to them being "spoiled" (defective) clones, they have limited intelligence, being easily distracted by Gwen popping bubble wrap, talking and acting like alien rednecks/hillbillies, however they sometimes use advanced terms (and are able to understand their meaning). They're also somewhat knowledgeable about rare alien technology and weapons. Apparently they believe themselves smarter than Appoplexians, considering them "the only creatures stupider and meaner than they are." Octagon was also able to correct Rath on one of his mixed up quotes. They are shown of their lack of intelligence by even spelling their names incorrectly.The Enemy of My Enemy They are apparently well known for their incompetence; when Baz-l sues for custody of Ship and takes Ben to court, the judge criticizes him for sending the Vreedle Brothers after Ship, declaring that they are unable to capture a target alive even when told to do so.Vreedle, Vreedle Equipment The Vreedles possess a wide arsenal of alien weapons, technology, and gear. This includes everything from blaster pistols, cannons, grenades, rocket launchers etc. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (first appearance) *''Busy Box'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (first re-appearance) Season 3 *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first re-appearance) Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' Season 7 *''Vreedlemania'' Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks The Vreedle Brothers working together are a boss in Vilgax Attacks. They were hired by Vilgax to retrieve the energy core on Vulpin. Through the use of the player turning the brothers attacks against each other, the Vreedle Brothers are defeated. In DS version, they are in Encephalonus IV. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction The Vreedle Brothers appear in the game in Paris and the Amazon Rainforest. In the former, they had broken into a Museum owned by the Forever Knights to steal valuable alien technology (specifically a piece of the Potis Altiare) and were killed by Ben. They later appeared as the main boss of the Amazon level who already had the piece of the Potis Altiare there and were trying to escape from the self-destructing base where they were killed again. Ben 10: Galactic Racing The Vreedle brothers are the announcers in Galactic Racing. They deliver the story at the beginning, introductions to all of the tracks, and commentary during the races (usually just noting when somebody gets hit, gets charged up, goes Ultimate, takes shortcuts or takes first place). Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion The Vreedle Brothers appear as Assist Characters, and once they're summoned they will attack everyone, even the summoner. Ben 10: Omniverse They are villains in the video game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Their names seem to derive from the names of polygons, octagon and rhombus specifically. Octagon even questioned why they were given such names, to which Ma replied that they were the only shapes Ma and Pa Vreedle knew.O Mother, Where Art Thou? *The surname of Vreedles is the same as the name of their species, 'Vreedle'.Derrick J. Wyatthttp://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/430806372142046546 *The fact that the Vreedle Brothers are clones and that every time they are killed, another "set" of Vreedle clones will take their place, was probably not in the Plumber files, up until O Mother, Where Art Thou?, as Rook believed the Vreedles perished in an explosion, and was surprised to see them again later in the episode. *The Vreedle Brothers were created by Charlotte Fullerton.Matt Waynehttp://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p60-qa-with-matt-wayne#5381 *The Vreedle Brothers pay homages to John Goodman and "the other guy in Raising Arizona."Charlotte Fullertonhttps://twitter.com/TheCFullerton/status/428846341553283072 *The Vreedle Brothers somewhat resemble George and Lennie from the book Of Mice and Men. *The Vreedle Brothers seem to be a loose parody of The Venture Brothers. The most obvious parallel is their repeated clonings upon death with their memories being uploaded into the cloned bodies. *The Vreedle Brothers bear a striking resemblance to the characters D.R. and Quinch who appeared in the weekly comic book 2000 AD 1983 to 1987, and who in turn were inspired by the National Lampoon characters O.C. and Stiggs. References Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Groups Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Vreedle Family Category:Males Category:Revived Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Former Plumbers Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force